jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapunzel
Princess Rapunzel (voiced by Mandy Moore) is the beautiful princess of Disney's Tangled. When she was a baby, she was kidnapped by Mother Gothel because she had magical hair that had healing powers and could make one young again. If it was cut, it would loose the power & turns brown. So she was kept up in tower, believing that the world was a dangerous place. In Jaden gets Tangled, Jaden and his friends encouraged her to leave the tower to see the "floating lights." In the end, she married Flynn Rider and reunited with her family. Rapunzel was trapped in the tower with her Mother, Gothel, little lost Melody, her first good-hearted brother, Kronk and the other four evil brother, Clayton, Gaston, Racliffe and Ralphie (Recently Reformed) for a very long time, until the wanted good-hearted criminals, Eugene Fitzhubert AKA Flynn Rider and the first members of The Ohanas (Selena, Bambi, Ariel, Mushu and Genie) helped Rapunzel too see the outside world and relizing she's the lost princess, so thank's too the help of Eugene and her Ohana, she returned too her true home, but didn't stay for long, she still wants too travel this big world and go on many adventures with Flynn and her ohanas, meeting new members/friends, fighting new enemies and exploring new worlds. thus The Ohanas got their true leader. Gallery Tangled-young.jpg Shorthair.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-4.jpg Freebirds_2.png Trivia *Rapunzel may not be the first ohana member, but she is the one that made The Ohanas bigger and stronger, that's why she became The True Leader of The Ohanas. *On "The Ohanas get Tangled" is a much different story, for you see Gothel went out too help the other villains fighting other adventure team, while Rapunzel went too save Flynn's hanging with the ohanas and showed Ralphscoe's evil self (Before he reformed) and saving Flynn's life,and beginning their adventures with her Ohana family. *Alexis notes how Rapunzel and Flynn together remind her of herself and Jaden. And Rapunzel and Alexis are the best of friends. *Rapunzel will meet Jeffrey and his friends in Jeffrey & Friends get Tangled. *Xion sees Rapunzel as a second aunt just like Alexis. *Rapunzel will become a godmother to Alexis' daughter Lily. She'll babysit her for the team whenever they go on Adventures that are too dangerous or Lily. (Ex: Guardians of the Galaxy.) *It is rumored that Rapunzel is a cousin to Anna and Elsa. *Rapunzel will eventually become a mother to a son named Robin Fitzherbert. *She had her own adventure along with Ariel in Rapunzel and Ariel meets the Prince and the Papuer. '' *Rapunzel will guest star in ''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Goonies. *Rapunzel will meet'' The Buddies in ''The Air Buddies get Tangled. *In the Thunderbolts Adventure Series, Rapunzel is Baby Skye's favorite Disney Princess. *Courtney is VERY fond of Rapunzel since she has a love for animals. Courtney also looks up to her as a second mother figure. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Princesses Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Royalty Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Siblings Category:Wives Category:Daughters Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Singers Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Members Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Chefs Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Magic Users Category:Possible Duelists Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Mothers Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Disney Princesses Category:Toons Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Close Friends of Jaden Category:Close Friends of Jeffrey Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Close Friends of Twilight Category:Lily's family Category:Team Stark Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Close Friends of Craig Category:Courtney's allies Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms Category:Godmothers Category:Artists Category:Inventors Category:Nieces Category:Idols Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Tangled characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Sunset's allies Category:Mother figures Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Kyle's adventures Honorary members Category:Wreck-it Ralph characters Category:Chris the Lion's Adventures Allies